One technique used to attach integrated circuits and other microelectronics components to a circuit board, comprises the laying of the leads of the component on conductive traces of the circuit board and the soldering of the lower ends of the leads to the board as by reflow solder techniques which permit all leads to be soldered in place at once. No mounting holes or other hold-downs are required for the body of the component, as the soldering of leads are sufficient to hold them in place. It would be desirable if a connector could be mounted on a circuit board using the same technique. However, connectors are subjected to forces during the insertion and withdrawal of a mating connector that cannot be withstood by prior surface mounting methods.
The forces applied to a connector during mating with a counterpart connector cannot be reliably withstood by the solder connection of their contacts. The mounting of prior art connectors involves the drilling of holes in the circuit board and the provision of corresponding pins or other hold-down on the connector housing for securely retaining it in place on the circuit board. A connector that could be reliably installed on a circuit board using surface mounting techniques, and without requiring holes in the board for receiving projecting fasteners on the connector housing, would reduce the assembly cost of mounting.